


Oh God, why?

by MaChi1993



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaChi1993/pseuds/MaChi1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why, the only time he had finally found the courage to do something romantic, he had to fuck up so badly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, why?

**Author's Note:**

> When you are socially akward German that finally has the courage to do something sweete for his special Italian, and you fail so badly that even history books will preserve your epic fail...

“Are you jealous?” was the first question.

The second one – though spoken only in his mind – was “Why?”.

_Why, the only time he had **finally** found the courage to try something romantic, he had to **fucked up so** **badly**?!_

“I’m so sorry! Is just that- that guy looks so much like you!” But it’s useless: Feliciano doesn’t give any sign of wanting to face him.

Oh, what an horrible man he is! He’ll never forgive himself is his beloved Italian begins to cry! What a monster he’d be!

 

_If only he could see the almost evil smile on Feliciano’s face…_


End file.
